


Day Thirty: A Don’t Touch Sign

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pining, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: Pretty unfair of the Almighty, putting the one thing (person) you can’t have right in front of you.





	Day Thirty: A Don’t Touch Sign

_Not very subtle of the Almighty though ...Fruit tree in the middle of a garden with a Don’t Touch sign....Why not put it on the top of a high mountain? Or on the moon?_

  
Those words had haunted Crowley occasionally through the centuries, and they practically tormented him when he looked at Aziraphale.

  
_Pretty unfair of the Almighty, putting the one thing (person) you can’t have right in front of you._ He thought to himself one afternoon during one of their walks.

  
But what he said was: “Let’s have lunch.”

Any excuse to spend more time with Aziraphale. Any at all. So he watched while Aziraphale ate, committing every detail of the (his) angel to memory, over and over again.

  
Crowley had thought about broaching the topic with Aziraphale, had thought about it a lot actually. Thought about it while they were in the bookshop drinking wine, on walks in St.James’ Park, and in the slow dark hours when he tried and failed to sleep.

  
The angel had always been clear though, “...If they knew I’d been fraternizing.” That one still stung when he thought about it. “We’re hereditary enemies,” and “we’re on opposite sides!”

  
So Crowley remained silent on the matter, asked Aziraphale to lunch when he could, and brought him rare books that he had just _happened_ to run across. All for the quiet pleasure of seeing Aziriphlae smile.


End file.
